


Five "Sweet Revenge" Drabbles

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Various thoughts and POVs from 'Sweet Revenge,' in drabble format.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Me_and_Thee 100 drabble site posted Challenge 352: write a single, double or triple drabble about SR: missing scenes, conversations that we never heard, thoughts unspoken. My muses attacked and, from 4am until 6 this morning, I took dictation. The following are the five I wrote, in more or less 'chronological' order.

Number 1 - "Dobey's Anger"

This can’t be happening, not in my precinct. Not on my watch! One of my best detectives, gunned down in our own garage. In broad daylight no less. 

Oh, God, it’s bad. So much blood. And the look on Hutch’s face is one I’ve never seen before. As if Starsky’s already dead. Well, maybe he is but maybe he’s not. 

“Call an ambulance! Move back, give Hutch some room with him! Did anybody see the hit? Simmons, get out to the street and hurry the EMTs. We’re not gonna let Starsky die because we all stood around. Move your asses!”

*******

Solid rock Dobey  
Hating it but taking charge  
Starsky must be saved

_____________________________________

Number 2 - "Huggy's POV"

Never seen anything like this. Starsky’s hangin’ on by his fingernails, Dobey’s speechless, and Hutch… I may start prayin’ soon ‘cause Starsky’s other half’s hardly breathin’. Like he’s already given up. 

They’ve both been through so much, Forest, Monte, Bellamy, Prudholm, Humphries, Marcus, Van, that crazy bitch, Pardee, an’ now this. If Starsky dies, Hutch’ll never make it. An’ Hutch just said he is gonna die. Shit! What am I gonna do? Stay with ‘im o’ course, not let him outta my sight. 

Except when he won’t let me. Go with God, my friend. I’ll jus’ stay here an’ pray.

*******

Huggy, the faithful  
Do anything for his friends  
Even talk to God

_____________________________________

Number 3 - "Black Hole"

A black hole. It’s something the supposed experts are theorizing could be a gravity well so powerful not even light can escape it’s grasp. If such things exist, my heart’s a candidate. My soul’s so dark right now it’s as lightless as Jenny Brown’s office. I know I scared her shitless when I appeared at her side out of the shadows, and I’m glad. She needed to be afraid. I won’t rest again until I find out who ordered the hit. After that, I don’t give a fuck what happens to me. I’m dead anyway, my soul’s the black hole. 

*******

Theorists don’t know  
They think and experiment  
Come up with cute words

It’s the soul that knows  
Losing one’s half devastates  
Leaving nothingness

______________________________________

Number 4 - "Alive"

You’re alive, Starsk. I’m here at your bedside and I can hardly believe it. I feel drained of even the ability to think. Nothing seems real except the beeping of the monitors that make me know you are alive. Terrified that I’d lost you, I flew to the hospital, convinced that I’d be too late, that you’d already have left me. I couldn’t believe the look on the doctor’s face when he came out of your room. I know he doesn’t want me to get my hopes up, “not out of the woods,” but your indomitable will, your sheer determination shocked him right out of his dispassionate shoes.

And sitting here in your room now, I realize that I can’t go on pushing you away, as I’ve done the past year or so. You came back to me and I’m never leaving you again. I knew you were going to die, Starsk, I _knew_ it. What I, in my utter despair, didn’t remember was how strong you are and what we are, together. Me and thee. It’s been our mantra for years and I forgot it. Can you ever forgive me? I don’t know. What I do know, at long last, is that I’m in love with you and have been for a very long time. Didn’t want to admit it to myself though. Couldn’t deal with it, couldn’t imagine the look in your eyes if you ever found out. So I hid it from you, and from me.

I can’t do that any longer, Starsk. I love you and, even if you never know, I’ll do anything from now on be the partner you depended on, the friend you cherished, the buddy you held to your heart. I’ll make sure it’s more than enough for me that you’re alive. 

*******

I lost you to Death  
You must not have been ready  
Now, another chance

_____________________________________

Number 5 - "Dying, or not"

Wha’s goin’ on?… must be dead. Can’t feel anything. Could be that’s good. Gunfire. I remember gettin’ hit. In the back? Yeah. Bastard shot me in the back. Then… nothin’… nothin’ until… No, wait! Hutch’s eyes, I remember my Hutch’s eyes… so scared. My heart reached out and his soul grabbed it.... 

Voices… loud noises, running feet, harried efforts. Nope, don’t think I’m dead. Yet. May not be long though. I’m all torn up inside. Don’t know how I know that since I can’t feel anything, but I do. 

Don’t wanna die, not ready to leave Hutch. He wouldn’t make it if I die. So I gotta get through this… beat whatever they’ve done t’ me…

I left… didn’t I?… And came back…

I love ‘im. Duhhh. Why’d it take me so long to understand? Got one good reason? ‘Cause I don’t. Best friends, partners, just about everything to each other since the Academy. Why not lovers? I ask ya, why not? No answer, right? None of the ladies we picked stayed around, or they tried to fuck with us. Like Van, and Rosey. Nope, nobody as true as Hutch. Can’t leave. Gotta stay an’ be here for My Hutch. 

*******

Confused, confusing  
circles of thoughts, no answers  
except I love him

 

END


End file.
